


Ain't Right

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Daryl, Awkwardness, Multi, Parent Merle, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle is the father of Daryl and Harlan, and no, those twins just ain't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Right

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of things fanfiction wise going on right now, I honestly don't know where this one is going, it was just begging to be written. So, to get it outta my mind so I could work on Kiddnapped or Sync, here we go, haha.

Merle’d made mistakes along the way. He was the only son in his family to make it to adulthood, William Dixon often beating the shit out of him. At fifteen he got Suzie Minnix pregnant. Twins, his daddy adopted them. 

Right away he knew there was something wrong with Daryl and Harlan, they clung to each other. Holding hands. Always sleeping next to each other. Merle never mentioned he was their father. Instead he told them he was their big brother, they grew up beaten to a pulp more than once and he often was absent from their lives.

When his momma died, Merle came home. Daryl and Harlan we're thirteen at the time, much too old for them to still be sleeping in the same bed. Daryl wrapped around his sister, clinging to her like life was her.

Didn't sit right with Merle. But then he was gone again, in jail leaving his twins at the hands of William Dixon. When they we're 16, they ran away. Just gone. William had called to tell Merle, and good riddance in his opinion cause them twins just weren't right.

Merle had spent two years tracking them down after that. He found them in Mobile, Alabama. Daryl working in a garage and Harlan working at a diner. Merle watched them for a couple days. Holding hands still. Hovering a little too close. Now he could see what his dad had been sayin. Nah the twins just we're not right.

Five years later Merle had them both following him around, he doesn't comment about their closeness anymore, doesn't suggest they date. They are quiet, in a world all their own. That is when the world turns, and the dead rise.

Merle finally found out how wrong his children were, sadistic mirror grins as they killed together, covered in blood, and guts, their mouths crashing together violently. Nah, his twins weren't right. But, he weren't much better. Killing pleased him to.

Right outside of Atlanta he sat uhm down told uhm they was his kids, they shared a fucked up grin and told him William told uhm when they we're seven. He'd been overseas then. Hand in hand, crossbows to match they marched on. Silent, but sneaking knowing glances to each other.

Then they found that group by the quarry. Had it made after that, at least he should have. But then Friendly left him cuffed up on that roof.

Now he's cuffed ta tha roof, praying for a quick death, wonderin if his twins coulda been right, with him around. But praying never really panned out for him anyway.  
He can hear the geeks when the rain starts up. 

Its sometime later, he must have passed out, when his eyes open and the twins are sawing him loose. Friendly beside them. Its then that the thought occurs to him, the twins ain't right, but they had done right by him.


End file.
